familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Deep River, Connecticut
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Connecticut | subdivision_type2 = NECTA | subdivision_name2 = New Haven | subdivision_type3 = Region | subdivision_name3 = Connecticut River Estuary | established_title = Established | established_date = 1635 | established_title2 = Name changed | established_date2 = 1947 | government_type = Selectman-town meeting | leader_title = First selectman | leader_name = Angus L. McDonald, Jr. | leader_title1 = Selectman | leader_name1 = Duane Gates | leader_title2 = Selectman | leader_name2 = David N. Oliveria ® | unit_pref = Imperial | area_total_km2 = 36.8 | area_total_sq_mi = 14.2 | area_land_km2 = 35.1 | area_land_sq_mi = 13.6 | area_water_km2 = 1.6 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.6 | elevation_m = 40 | elevation_ft = 131 | population_total = 4629 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_note = | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 06417, 06419 | area_code = 860 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 09-19130 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0213417 | website = }} Deep River is a town in Middlesex County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 4,629 at the 2010 census. The town center is also designated by the U.S. Census Bureau as a census-designated place (CDP). Deep River is part of what the locals call the "Tri-town Area" made up of Deep River, Chester, and Essex, Connecticut. Every year on the third Saturday in July, Deep River hosts the Deep River Ancient Muster, the largest one day gathering of fife and drum corps in the world.http://www.deepriverct.com/Pages/DeepRiverCT_Webdocs/DRAM Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and (4.30%) is water. The CDP has a total area of , of which 4.38% is water. Principal communities *Deep River center *Winthrop History Saybrook Colony formally joined Connecticut in 1644. The portion of the original colony east of the Connecticut River was set off as a separate town in 1665. The site of the present village of Deep River was said to have been owned by John, Nathaniel, and Philip Kirtland in 1723.J.B. Beers and Co., History of Middlesex County The village of Winthrop was said to have been settled by Baptists as early as 1729. In the early to mid-19th century, various portions of Saybrook broke off as separate towns, starting from Chester in 1836 to Old Saybrook in 1854. In 1947, the town of Saybrook changed its name to "Deep River", matching the name of the town center village. From 1961 until 1996, Deep River Convalescent Home was in operation on West Elm Street in Deep River. First Selectman Richard "Smitty" Smith, who had been in office since 1989, died of a heart attack on March 25, 2016. He was serving his 13th term (Over 26 years) as the Town's First Selectman when he died. He was subsequently replaced as First Selectman by Angus McDonald Jr, who had previously served at Second Selectman. Towns created from Saybrook Colony Saybrook Colony, along the mouth of the Connecticut River, was one of the early settlements in the area. Several towns broke off and incorporated separately over the course of time. The towns which were created from parts of Saybrook Colony are listed below. *Lyme (originally East Saybrook) in 1665 **East Lyme created from Lyme in 1839 (also partly from Waterford) **Old Lyme (originally South Lyme) created from Lyme in 1855 *Chester in 1836 *Westbrook in 1840 *Essex (originally Old Saybrook) in 1852 **Old Saybrook created from Essex in 1854 Ivory From 1840 to around 1940, the U.S. was the world's biggest buyer of ivory and most of that ivory went to Deep River. Phineas Pratt developed an ivory lathe and eventually Deep River became known as "the queen of the valley" due to wealth from the ivory industry. The rival Comstock, Cheney & Company was established in nearby Ivoryton in the 1860s. Points of interest These sites in town are on the National Register of Historic Places: * Deep River Freight Station – 152 River St.; since December 21, 1994 * Deep River Town Hall – Connecticut Route 80 and Connecticut Route 154; since January 1, 1976 * ''Doris'' (Sailing yacht) – Connecticut River off River Rd.; located there when NRHP-listed, May 31, 1984 * Pratt, Read and Company Factory Complex – Main St. between Bridge and Spring Sts. and 5 Bridge St.; since August 30, 1984 Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 4,610 people, 1,824 households, and 1,262 families residing in the town. The population density was 340.1 people per square mile (131.4/km²). There were 1,910 housing units at an average density of 140.9 per square mile (54.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 94.56% White, 2.41% African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.80% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.04% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.95% of the population. There were 1,824 households out of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.8% were non-families. 24.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.93. In the town, the population was spread out with 24.3% under the age of 18, 5.4% from 18 to 24, 30.6% from 25 to 44, 26.3% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.6 males. The median income for a household in the town was $51,677, and the median income for a family was $62,260. Males had a median income of $46,268 versus $32,454 for females. The per capita income for the town was $32,604. About 3.9% of families and 5.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.7% of those under age 18 and 7.8% of those age 65 or over. CDP As of the census of 2000, there were 2,470 people, 1,023 households, and 652 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 943.2 inhabitants per square mile (364.0/km²). There were 1,077 housing units at an average density of 411.3 per square mile (158.7/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 92.19% White, 3.72% African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.94% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.81% of the population. There were 1,023 households out of which 26.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.0% were married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.2% were non-families. 29.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.84. In the CDP the population was spread out with 23.1% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 31.6% from 25 to 44, 24.9% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.9 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $44,680, and the median income for a family was $51,685. Males had a median income of $42,958 versus $30,880 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $27,261. About 3.9% of families and 5.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.0% of those under age 18 and 3.5% of those age 65 or over. Education The towns of Deep River, Chester, and Essex make up Regional School District #4. Deep River is home to Deep River Elementary School, serving grades K-6. John Winthrop Middle School and Valley Regional High School, serve students for grades 7-8 and 9-12, and are located on Warsaw Street and Kelsey Hill Road, respectively. Transportation The Estuary Transit District provides public transportation throughout Deep River and the surrounding towns through its 9 Town Transit Service. Services include connections to the Old Saybrook Train Station, served by Amtrak and Shoreline East railroads. Notable people *Benjamin Hyde Edgerton, surveyor, politician *Mysterious Dave Mather, Wild West gunfighter *Gretchen Mol, actress *Alpheus S. Williams, lawyer, judge, journalist, U.S. Congressman, and a Union general in the American Civil War References External links *Town government Web site *Central Regional Tourism District Category:Deep River, Connecticut Category:Towns in Middlesex County, Connecticut Category:Settlements on the Connecticut River Category:Towns in Connecticut Category:Greater Hartford Category:1635 establishments in Connecticut